


Intern

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Intern

I don’t own KR. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

 

“Give me the protogashats,” Emu ordered.

“I don’t think so,” the mob boss responded. “Take care of him.”

Emu watched as Hiiro came out from behind them.

“Hiiro? We need to get the gashats back.”

“He’s working for us now,” the boss shrugged as he waved at Hiiro to fight.

“Hiiro, what’s going on?”

“Get out of here, Emu.”

“You can’t be serious! Who knows what they are going to do with them?”

“Don’t worry, we have scientists working on freeing the people. You Kamen Rider’s haven’t had much luck with that have you?” The boss chuckled.

“It doesn’t matter; we will find a way. We can’t trust you with them.”

“I’ve lost someone, just like this young man. He understands, we can free them,” The boss answered.

“Hiiro?”

“Leave it alone, Emu.”

“You know I can’t,” Emu pulled out his driver and gashat.

Hiiro sighed as he pulled out his.

“Are you really going to fight me?”

“I have to.”

“Is this about Saki?”

“You know my heart has always belonged to her,” Hiiro gave a cold glare.

Emu felt himself go cold. He knew Hiiro still wanted to save Saki, but he’d moved on. He promised his heart to Emu. What changed?

Emu didn’t even respond, he just morphed, that way if a tear did stream down his face, Hiiro wouldn’t see it. He went after the other rider but Hiiro mostly dodged.

“Take care of him,” the boss ordered.

Hiiro hit Emu once or twice but kept dodging attacks until the mob left with the gashats.

He got Emu pushed to the ground and took out the Mighty Action X gashat from his driver.

“Hiiro, please. We have to go after them. I don’t know what you are doing but I need to get them.”

“I’m sorry Emu,” Emu felt a prick in his leg and looked down. Hiiro just injected him with something. Emu looked at Hiiro who was giving him a sad look. His vision started to blur and soon he was out.

“Emu? Can you hear me?” Parrad gently shook his friend.

Emu slowly looked up and groaned at the brightness of the sun. He scrunched up his face as Parrad helped him sit up.

“Hiiro was with them…”

“I’m sure he has a plan. We need to go update Poppy.”

“He said his heart always belonged to Saki.”

“If he is really working for them, you best believe I’m hurting him worse than he hurts you.”

Emu just nodded as Parrad helped him up.

Back at CR, the director and Poppy were talking when the other two walked in.

“It was some kind of mob. They say they can free the people and Hiiro is with them.”

The director looked concerned as he pulled up some pictures on the screen.

“That guy was the boss!” Emu recognized.

“Whatever he is thinking, Hiiro isn’t working for them,” the director shook his head, “and I bet he fought you to keep you safe.”

“What do you mean?” Poppy wondered.

“Some of the mob members ran a bank robbery. Twelve people were killed, including Hiiro’s mother. The kill mercilessly to get what they want. He’s in trouble.”

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Emu stood, “I’m still a bit foggy from whatever he gave me.”

The group nodded and Emu watched Poppy move to comfort the director.

Emu stood out looking at the city. He felt in his pocket for his phone to see if Hiiro had called but he found a small tape recorder instead.

“I’m sorry for whatever I said to you.  You know I love you. I got in with them under the guise of saving Saki. I want to see what their scientists know before getting the gashats back. These guys are dangerous, Emu. Please stay away from them, I don’t want anything happening to you. Just trust me.”

Emu sighed, he didn’t want anything happening to Hiiro, didn’t he understand that?

When he got back to CR he announced, “I have a message from Hiiro. But I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I’m going in after him.”

“I’ll go with,” Parrad added.

“Me too,” Poppy declared.

“Ok, Parrad, you sneak in and download the information from their computers. Poppy, I want you to get police ready, have them waiting for us to get out. I’ll go get the protogashats and Hiiro.”

They nodded and headed off. They found the mob’s current hideout and Parrad quickly surveyed the area.

“Hiiro is standing near the boss, I bet he’s working as a body guard. There’s at least 10 people in there. Two or three are the scientists. It’s not going to be as easy as we expected, they are all in one room. If you go in, he’ll know Hiiro didn’t kill you,” he kept thinking of possibilities. “If any of us go in, we’ll have to fight him. If the cops go in, they’ll try running, and could turn against him.”

“Is there anyone behind Hiiro? Or facing him?”

“Not at the moment, but it could change.”

“Can you get behind him then?”

Parrad shrugged as he disappeared.

Parrad quickly appeared behind Hiiro and covered his mouth. “He has a plan, get out of here.”

Hiiro tensed up and tried to shake his head but Parrad was already gone. He sighed as he looked around. He slowly slipped out the exit behind him careful that no one heard him.

“What are you doing!?”

“Saving you,” Emu replied.

“They are dangerous. They’ve killed tons of people and won’t hesitate to hurt more.”

“I know, which is why I didn’t want you around them.”

“The boss lost his daughter to the bugster virus so he’s trying to get her back. They haven’t managed to get anyone out yet but they’ve tampered with the gashats. I don’t know what they will do.”

“Parrad is going to get the information from their systems. Poppy has the police on standby to take them down, and I’m going in for the gashats.”

“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?”

Emu shook his head.

“Then I’m backing you up.”

Emu nodded as pulled out his gashat. Hiiro followed suit and they both morphed.

They both went in and Hiiro grabbed the boss, “Nobody move, or he gets it.”

The people froze as they looked around wondering what to do. Parrad quickly snuck into the back unseen and got a USB plugged into the computer.

“I didn’t think I could trust you,” the boss laughed. As Emu picked up the gashat he felt a shock roll through his body. He quickly dropped it and fell to the ground.

“We put in some preventative measures making them cause harm to any of the riders, that way you wouldn’t be able to steal them.”

Emu groaned as he pushed himself up and looked around for the gashat case. A few were still in it but there were five on the table and the one on the floor.

He reached down and quickly tossed the gashat from the floor to the case. He got two more into the case as he clenched his teeth against the pain.

He noticed Parrad signaling him that they got the data.

When he grabbed the next gashat he felt pain exploding all over his body.  He fell to his knees unmorphed. The guy closest to him quickly grabbed him up and held a gun to Emu’s head.

“Let the boss go.”

“Let him go.”

Hiiro and the man glared at each other. Once Emu’s body stopped feeling the pain, he quickly spun and pushed the man’s arm away. A shot rang out nearly missing him.

Emu grabbed the gun away and pointed it back at the man, “Put the gashats in the case. Now.”

He followed orders and gathered the gashats in the case, but then he threw the open case against Emu, making Emu feel the shock of the gashats. All hell broke loose as the police entered. Emu had dropped the gun and the man picked it up quickly. The mob started shooting at the police, and the police started shooting back. Hiiro gave the boss to the police before heading toward Emu.

Emu struggled to pick up the gashats but finally got them back into the case. “Come on,” Hiiro pulled Emu up. Hiiro took the case and led the way out of the building. When he got to the exit he looked back and saw Emu on the ground bleeding. Emu tried to stand but quickly fell back over. Hiiro picked him up and got him outside. Hiiro handed the case to Poppy and then took out his gashat. He helped lay Emu on his stomach to analyze his wound, “I told you to stay out of this. This is the exact thing I was trying to avoid.”

“But you are safe,” Emu mumbled against the ground before passing out.

When Emu awoke, Parrad was sitting in the chair next to him playing a game.

“Hey,” Emu spoke, making Parrad look up from his game.

He quickly smiled, “Glad you are awake. Everyone got arrested, and the ministry of health is working on fixing the gashats and going through the information.”

Emu nodded sleepily, then asked, “Can you hand me my chart?”

Parrad took the chart off the end of the bed so Emu could look at it.

“Oh, I got shot.”

“Yeah, did you forget that?”

“I was still hurting from the gashats. A few of them sent electrical shocks, a few make everything hurt so much I thought I was dying, and another made everything cold. I guess I went into shock.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“Well, with the medicine they put in me, I don’t really feel anything,” Emu smirked as his eyes slowly blinked.

“Why don’t you get some more rest? I’ll still be here when you wake back up.”

Emu didn’t even get to nod before he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to Hiiro and Parrad talking.

“He woke up for a few minutes a little while ago.”

“Hmm. Let me know if he wakes again.”

“You aren’t going to stay?”

“I have other patients to attend to.”

“Right. Wouldn’t you want to be here when your boyfriend wakes?”

Hiiro rolled his eyes, “There’s no point in me waiting here when I could be helping others.  He’d understand that.”

“Still, it’s your fault he’s here.”

“My fault? I told him to stay away and let me handle it.”

“You should have let him in on the plan from the beginning. You knew he wouldn’t stay away.”

“I was trying to get on their good side.”

“By telling Emu your heart belongs to Saki and making him fight you?”

“It was the best option.”

“The best option would have been forming a plan _with_ him. You didn’t want him hurt, he didn’t want you hurt. If we all planned something together, he might not have gotten hurt.”

Hiiro opened his mouth to respond but Emu spoke, eyes still closed, “Can’t change what happened so stop fighting about it.”

“I’m sorry if we woke you,” Parrad walked to his side.

Emu opened his eyes, “Even with the medicine it’s kind of hard to sleep through all of your arguing.”

“Sorry,” Hiiro whispered.

“I’m going to let you guys have some alone time,” Parrad left the room.

“I’m sorry,” both Emu and Hiiro muttered at the same time. They then both grinned at each other.

“Director told me about your mother,” Emu admitted.

“I’m glad we got to take them down. They’ve been causing problems on the streets for far too long.”

“I’m sorry I got hurt.”

“It’s my fault. Parrad is right, I should have talked to you. I’m also sorry about everything I said.”

Emu shook his head, “I’m just glad you are ok.”

Hiiro bent down and placed a kiss on Emu’s forehead. “If everything is healing right you should be out in a few more days. You’ll need to be careful and not do anything strenuous for a while though.”

“You should probably get back to your patients,” Emu reminded.

“I’ll stay here a while longer,” Hiiro pulled a chair up and held Emu’s hand. “When you get released I’m taking you on a date. I can’t really make up for everything but I’m going to try.”

Emu smiled, “You have nothing to make up for, but I will take you up on that date.”

“I don’t deserve you. You are too perfect.”

“I don’t deserve you. You’re a world class surgeon saving people’s lives every day, plus you are really cute,” he blushed, “All of the nurses want you.”

“But I want the intern,” Hiiro smiled.

Emu rolled his eyes, “I’m not an intern anymore.”

“You’ll always be my intern,” Hiiro joked before moving in toward Emu for a kiss.


End file.
